


Purge and Prophecy

by KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AN THEN THE FORCE CAME IN, Challenge fic, No Beta We Die Like Clones, and probably ate them idk, here i go again, like a madman, oh god did i just imply that the GFFA used to have legitimate eldritch beings?, warning for technical character death, writing dumb short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay/pseuds/KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay
Summary: "In darkness, cold.In light, cold.The old sun brings no heat.But there is heat in breath and life.In life, there is the Force.In the Force, there is life.And the Force is eternal."―Sunset Prayer of the Guardians of the Whills-The December challenge fic no one thought I would write! (Not even myself to be honest.) Short and sweet and utterly confusing, I wrote this in a hour!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kill The Force





	Purge and Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This is both a crack and normal fic. The way the force is presented is mostly inaccurate and shouldn't be held as true. It's Kill The Force December, I can do whatever I'd like.

In an age past, frequented by empires tearing each other apart, bartering in flesh and blood and life, The Force came into proper and fully realized existence. The Lasats and the Lew’elans, the Hutts and the simple people of the universe, they had noticed it. They had eyed it, and as the children of this galaxy were prone to doing, they had tried to twist it.

The Force was renowned as the spirit of the universe, of the blood of all who lived, and to some, it was an entity, something capable of great horrors and great mercies. Fools and wisemen alike argued over its uses, debated its nature, and sought to use it. The Force was a part of the people, of every child and slave and mongrel and with their opinions on its nature growing, the Force obediently tried to fit these terms that the populace had bestowed upon it.

While the Force was still young, it had seen horrors, and it didn’t see any better than to resemble these horrors. It had imitated what it had seen, and thrived on the emotions of the lifeforms everywhere. It had nothing better to do.

As it grew in age and influence, it became annoyed. This isn’t a particularly good thing for a cosmic horror to experience. It was annoyed at its own loneliness, 

It sought out other things, tried to observe lives more closely. But everything was born and it died and it was _repetitive_. So it, in a fit or boredom beyond measure and curiosity, a deep hunger to see _what would happen_ , it created a child.

The Force had not yet created the phenomena it would become known for. There was no sect of monks, or cultures marveling at it’s curiosities. The galaxy was home to a wide variety of abilities and creatures, languages and traditions. This child, a mere babe in the womb, did not fit.

Oh it fit physically, it had the coloration and features of it’s supposed ‘parents’ it spoke the same tongue, fought the same people and bartered with the same tribes. It would have been a completely normal child, albeit somewhat malformed, had it not displayed the influence that the Force had decided to add on a whim.

The child Saw. It was perhaps a too strong ability for some test run, but it had added the ability anyways, wondering how it’s ever so curious world would react.

They drowned the child. It had Seen something that the elders had not been warned of, something they did not anticipate, and being ever dutiful, a prime example of a child of this variety, it had spoken of what it had Seen hoping to help.

They had _drowned it_. 

The Force was no longer lonely, no longer had only a passing interest in the activities of the mortals of the realms below, it was _furious_ , an unacceptable state had sunken into it and the Force strived to brush this off quickly.  
They made another child.

-

The Force was benevolent. The Force was wonderful. It was powerful and had living lives dedicated to it. It had settled into a typical state of existence, only monitoring special cases, things that would change the future ahead. Children that needed encouragement or ones that needed to veer off.

These days, it was becoming ever so slightly more blackened. Pulled heavy by desires and victims and massacres that registered as pleas for attention, almost like a child pulling on one’s pant legs. Some, it had acknowledged, heart warmed by the attention. Others went too far, killing creatures and fellow children that had deserved no murder, no end to their lives.

Even Sith had limits, once they learned them.

It, presently, was conflicted. They had scarcely had to craft a child, wanted to craft one in years, but this one brought it great joy in amusement, using it’s gifts properly and often. It was no effort to make it in the first place, and they had watched it as it stumbled through the assumption of prophecies and expectation and that lovely little order on the planet of corruption and degradation. Life minimized or flaunted. 

But in recent terms, this little one, for all were little in it’s view, had stepped off the path the Force had assumed it would take.

The Force did not directly interfere. The Force could interfere, but making up rules had made the existence slightly less unbearable. They held true fondness for a few.

Obi-Wan resembled the First, both in body and mind. It was no deliberate thing. The Force had no hand in it’s making like it had others, but the Seer had brought an affectionate demeanor back to the galaxy that had not seen it for so long. Crops thrived and the suns shone on the places that needed them most.

And, with this affection, came the fear, the anticipation. They did not wish to see this one struck down, they did not wish to see this one _drowned_. 

The child it had crafted, the little one with clever hands, had discovered the more passionate ways of the force, the ones that held a mockery of _power_ , drawn in by a madman with dreams beyond his own reckoning. 

And with this twisted, false, power, and the influence _gifted_ upon it like no other, it had sought to strike down the Seer, the one that had raised it with affection and praise and nothing but good intentions.

The Force did not directly interfere. But those were mere rules put into place by themselves for amusement. 


End file.
